


Butterfly Sword

by timeheist



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric had been going on and on about what they were going to do for Feastday and how it would be the talk of Kirkwall. Apparently his great and insufferable secret was Hawke's present for Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wake_The_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_The_Dragon/gifts).



> Based on [this Feastday prank](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Butterfly_Sword) (DLC from the first game).

“Really, Hawke. You shouldn’t have.”

And a part of Fenris wished that she hadn’t. Yes, his dearly beloved – and much hated – had bought him his first ever Feastday present. Yes, it was a sword, and that was practical which should have meant it wasn’t something ridiculous and cushy like the daisies Anders had found for Merrill, which Fenris was pretty sure did not factor into Varric’s plans for a grand and memorable holiday season. The problem was that despite practicality, and a particularly keen edge which had already been tested on a band of mercenaries outside the Hanged Man and, at Isabella’s behest, the corks of a couple of bottles of too-expensive wine, the sword was… frankly ridiculous.

“I don’t know, Fenris. I think they really suit your eyes.”

Said eyes were narrowed, and Anders put his arm around Merrill before she could realise the slight that Fenris perceived of her. Hawke just smiled fondly, blowing a strand of raven fringe – it needed cutting, Fenris supposed he was going to have to help with that – and just as fondly smacking him across the back of the head. With a reproachful noise Fenris crossed his arms, one hand still wrapped around the glittering hilt of the sword as yet another confounded purple butterfly landed on his lyrium tattoos and decided to tickle like nobody but the Maker’s business.

“I think it’s very sweet Chuckles.” Varric punched Fenris in the shoulder as he sat down with his wine, which wound up being more of a punch to the midriff. One of them was unaccountably lanky while the other was unaccountably short. “Oh thank you Hawke, said the silent, broody elf to the busty, sexy Champion.”

“Would you like to meet the end of my knives, said the busty, sexy Champion to the dwarf with the inappropriate timing?”

Despite himself Fenris’ expression slipped into a smirk, and then a smile, as Hawke forsook taking a seat in favour of perching on the edge of his lap and tip-tap-tapping her fingertips on the very end of the intricate butterfly sword pommel as she wrapped her hand around what Fenris’ hands didn’t cover. Another of the infernal butterflies landed on the back of her knuckles and Fenris gave a long, weary sigh. He supposed there was no rest for the wicked.

Hawke mock-pouted. “You don’t like it, do you? You hate it. I’ll take it right back to the shop and get you a nice bunny rabbit.”

“It does look…” Fenris winced, droning. “…Sharp.” He smirked, wrapping his free arm around Hawke’s waist and possessively drawing her closer. The friends broke into an amused, knowing hubbub of voices and teasing and then a normal, loud, and raucous babble of voices. Fenris closed his eyes, listening only to Hawke’s breathing, Hawke’s fingernails on the steel, and Hawke’s occasional sarcastic interjections to the conversation. “Perhaps we can take it on a test run later and find out if Quanari do like butterflies…”


End file.
